1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to signal transmission and more particularly to a method and apparatus for in-chip synthesis of a radio frequency (RF) video signal for transmission to remote sources.
2. Description of Related Art
It has appeared desirable to the inventor to provide a wireless video link to permit the signal generated by video imaging circuitry to be picked up by television receivers at remote locations. This can be useful when the convenience of wireless connection is desired, or the video imaging circuitry (camera) itself is at a remote location such as at the top of a power pole or deep inside a piece of machinery.
According to the invention, a digital imaging system generates a composite video signal and the carrier frequency of the desired television channel is generated internal to the imager integrated circuit (ASIC). The carrier frequency is then amplitude modulated with the composite video signal by either digital or analog means located on-chip. Thus, a radio frequency signal that can be picked up by conventional television receivers is directly synthesized on-chip to provide a wireless video link. If desired, the carrier frequency may also be employed to clock the digital imaging system.
The invention thus provides a monolithic solution admirably suited for VLSI implementation, which eliminates what would normally be a cumbersome multipackage design. The invention can provide even further system simplification in certain embodiments only one oscillator need be used.